Jorrvaskr
Sitting atop a hill overlooking the Gildergreen in the circle that marks the center of the Wind District, Jorrvaskr is the home of the Companions in Whiterun. Jorrvaskr is the oldest building in Whiterun (which was built up around it) and was built by the first Companions. After hearing about the Skyforge from captured elves, they traveled here to take the power of the Skyforge for their own. Jorrvaskr was built from timbers of their ships which brought them to Skyrim. The design is influenced by this as the roof resembles the hull of one of their vessels. Description The great hall features a massive fire pit and long table where the Companions can be found throughout the day. Downstairs lays the living quarters. Upon joining the Companions, the Dragonborn is given a cot in a room shared with the other newest recruits. After completing the quest Glory of the Dead, the Harbinger's bedroom (formerly Kodlak's living area) is available for use. Carved out of the living rock behind Jorravaskr is the Skyforge, where the weapons and arms of the Companions are crafted by Eorlund Grey-Mane, and below that is the entrance to the Underforge. Notable Loot *Several coin purses in the Living Quarters downstairs. *Weapons and Armor. *Lots of food in the main hall. *Daedra Heart on a plate in Living Quarters. *Book The Marksmanship Lesson, can raise Archery skill by 1. *The Song of Hrormir two-handed skill book can be found in the living quarters on a table holding the Map (Skyrim). Trivia *When inside the Great Hall, you can see an Ebony Greatsword, Dwarven Greatsword, Glass Warhammer, and an Elven Sword but most of these are static objects and unable to be taken. *The locked display cabinets in the master bedroom reset after a certain period of time, since they are all expert locks they are great ways to level up Lockpicking early on. *When you first enter, there are Steel Weapons on weapon racks in the Great Hall that must be stolen. However after joining the Companions, you may take the weapons with no consequence. This is a good way of getting good weapons early on if your character isn't skilled in Smithing. Bugs *(360, PC, PS3) There is a glitch where sometimes attempting to leave Jorrvaskr will result in a game freeze on the loading screen. As the game finishes loading Whiterun, it freezes before it leaves the loading screen. Any attempt to re-load the same save and re-attempting to exit results in the game crashing, thus making the game impossible to be played any further. On the PC the player can use the teleport console command (coc tamriel Xcoordinate Ycoordinate) to load a different area instead of Whiterun to escape. **(360 possible fix) I was able to escape by: turning off auto-save on travel (allows game to finish loading screen, but you will still be stuck in grey limbo land). When you exit, the screen will be grey, and you will see "Open Whiterun (A)" displayed. I hit B and selected my map. The map didn't load, but I listened to the sound of the cursor (it makes a noise when you scroll over places). I kept moving the cursor and spamming (A) until it fast traveled me out. Unfortunately, although I was out of Jorrvaskr, my face was distorted. This might not be the best option to "escape" Jorrvaskr. **Entering third-person view, I stood in the fire pit facing east and jumped backwards on to the red and gold rug in the mead hall. This caused my character to float and flap their arms for a short time. While floating I quickly turned around and exited the front door. I ended up stuck underneath the door, but I was able to move the camera and open my map to fast travel. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Guild Headquarters